The Wintry Hellhole
by Alexriolover95
Summary: Christmas isn't always all merry and happy, especially for the 101st Airborne Division surrounded by the German Army at Bastogne during the Battle of the Bulge... Rated T for some dark scenes and censored language.
1. Story around the Fire

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

 **Guess who's finally back!?**

 **I have actually just finished my last test and I'm a bit exhausted, but you all have been waiting long enough for my return!**

 **Also the four year anniversary of when I first created my account here has passed, which means the four year anniversary of my very first post is coming up! On January 25th to be exact! And I got something special that's going to come on that day, but that's all I'm saying, I'm keeping that story extremely confidential until that day comes!**

 **Now for this story, which is this year's Christmas story, doing something different from my previous Christmas stories, which is to say that this story isn't going to be as bright as the others. Also, just like the story I written on the American Revolution for the Fourth of July, this story reflects the attitudes and views of the time period and does not reflect my own personal views and opinions!**

 **Lastly, I'm feeling a bit rusty, it's going to take a few days to get back into the swing of things, so my apologies in advance if the story is not good enough!**

 **And without further ado…**

* * *

Chapter 1: Story around the Fire

* * *

The year was 1944 and the Second World War was in its final stages, since the fateful year of 1942, the Allies had been pushing back on all fronts. In Europe, the once invincible German army, which swept through Europe and North Africa from 1939 to early 1942, was now reeling back in defeat. The Western Allies having driven the Germans out of North Africa before invading Italy and knocking Germany's major ally out of the war by mid 1943. Over on the Eastern Front, Germany and the Soviet Union had been battling it out, key battles like Stalingrad and Kursk being fought which would end up in the Soviets' favor before the Soviet Red Army finally began their advance across Eastern Europe in the beginning of 1944.

And on June 6, 1944, the invasion of Normandy, France finally took place as American, British, Canadian, Commonwealth, and Free French forces landed on the beaches of Normandy, liberating Paris within a couple of months and then continuing on to free all of France, as well as the rest of Nazi-occupied Western Europe by early December of that year. Now all that remained was the invasion of the German homeland itself and the war in Europe would be over.

However the Allied advance was much faster than what both the Allied and German command had expected and as such the Allied supply lines was stretched, not having kept up with the front line, also the many weeks of combat had exhausted the Allied troops. Therefore, Allied command put a halt on the advance until these problems could be solved before invading Germany. Meanwhile Adolf Hitler, the ruthless dictator of Germany, decided to use this opportunity to strike a crippling blow against the Western Allies. Hitler decided that if the German army could break through the Ardennes region in Belgium and drive on to capture the Belgian port of Antwerp, he could split the Americans and British and thus seek a separate peace with the Western powers instead of unconditional surrender. Of course this was all unrealistic and based on Hitler's wild fantasy as the plan went ahead.

On December 16th, after a two hour artillery barrage with 1,600 guns, 200,000 German troops supported by a thousand tanks attacked the weakly held American lines in the Ardennes region, which consisted of new recruits and battle weary troops. The Germans quickly overrunning the initial American positions as American soldiers either surrendered or were routed. What intact units remained in the area established what defensive positions they could at strategic sites like road junctions and ridges to hold back the Germans.

Meanwhile word of the attack came to Allied command as they tried to make sense of what was happening and organizing a counteroffensive to drive back the Germans. Until than, Supreme Allied commander Dwight Eisenhower hastily ordered the American 82th and 101st Airborne divisions to rush to the region to reinforce the lines there.

The 101st would be ordered to reinforce and hold the important crosswords town of Bastogne, which the Germans could use to easily move their tanks through. Soon enough as the 101st arrived, they were just as quickly cut off as the Germans surrounded the town and laid siege to its defenders. Outnumbered 5 to 1, low on supplies, and with the weather heavily overcast, Allied air support grounded, the 101st would hold on despite persistent German attacks, becoming known as "The Battered Bastards of Bastogne".

This is a story of some of those "Battered Bastards"…

 **December 22, 1944, the outskirts of Bastogne…**

It was a freezing day in the forests surrounding the town of Bastogne, well if you could call it day as the sky was so heavily overcast one would think it was nighttime. On the ground were the defenders of the town, members of the 101st Airborne division as they were by their foxholes, huddled around fires on logs as they shivered from the extreme cold, rubbing their wings together before blowing on them to warm them up or crossing them and keeping their wings against their chests.

Around one of the fires were several soldiers, a Blue macaw, a toucan, a red crested cardinal, and a yellow canary, all suffering from the wintry cold as they were cooking up what rations they had over a small fire struggling to stay ablaze. Their beaks chattered as they shared a conversation to try to keep their spirits high and forget about the cold.

"I hope all our suffering is worth it." The yellow canary spoke.

"It will Nico, trust me soon enough we'll open up that club we always talked about once we get rid of that f*** face Hitler." The cardinal replied.

"I hope you're right Pedro, but when we do open it up, I say we open it up down in Florida, so we never have to deal with another winter." Nico the canary suggested.

"Agreed." Pedro the cardinal said back as he then blew some of his warm breath on his wings.

"I'm just looking froward to getting back to my sweet wife Eva." The toucan spoke up. "Man, I can't wait to come back home when this goddamn war is over so I can kiss her delicious beak, what about you Tiago?" The toucan asked the blue macaw next to him.

"Me, Rafael?" The blue macaw named Tiago asked.

"Yes you, who else?" The toucan named Rafael replied.

"Well, I do have my own sweetheart to come back to, Lisa." Tiago stated dreamily, feeling warm just thinking about her before taking out something from one of his uniform pockets. "As soon as I come back home, I'm going to make it official." Tiago holding onto a ring.

"Well, good luck buddy." Rafael smiled. "Remember happy wife, happy life."

"Why don't you tell us more about her and how you met each other?" Nico suggested.

"I'm not so sure you guys want to hear that…" Tiago blushed as he felt a little embarrassed.

"We got the time and what else are we going to do?" Pedro reminded Tiago.

"Well okay, it was before the war, about four years ago…

 **About four years ago, in Rockland County, New York…**

It was the last day of school before Christmas vacation and to celebrate the upcoming holiday, schools had Christmas balls in which students could dance and mingle with each other. At one of the high schools, Tiago was closing up his locker, looking froward to the ball as he was talking to one of his friends.

"Aren't you excited Tiago?" Tiago's friend asked the blue macaw. "Two whole weeks without school and a celebration here to kick it off.

"Yeah, I can't wait." Tiago smiled in return.

As the two were talking, rushed, loud whispers were heard nearby from other students as Tiago and his friend turned their heads to see what was up. Coming down the hallway was a Scarlet macaw girl, in a beautiful school dress, with her head hung down and holding onto her school books tightly against her chest, she was trying her best to ignore everyone else and avoid eye contact as she walked down the hall, past Tiago and his friend.

"It's just that Lisa girl." Tiago's friend said as Tiago's gaze was fixed on her. "Earth to Tiago."

"Huh? What?" Tiago replied as he snapped out of it. "Sorry, I was thinking about something else."

"So anyway, I'm done here I'm going to go ahead to the ball, see you there?" Tiago's friend asked him.

"Yeah sure." Tiago replied.

Lisa was one of those non-social girls, kept to herself and sat down alone during lunch, the girl everyone talked about behind her back, making comments about how weird she was. However Tiago felt something different, he couldn't place it but well he wanted to ask her out, only every time he was afraid to do so because he was afraid what everyone else would think about him. Tiago felt he might never get the opportunity as he sighed before going to the gymnasium where the ball was being held for the students.

The gymnasium was decorated with festive colors as music played and students either danced together or enjoyed refreshments and chatted with each other. Tiago joined and mingled around, enjoying himself with his friends as the time went by.

Soon enough the students by the gymnasium's entrance stopped what they were doing as Tiago took notice and looked to see that Lisa came, most likely she hesitated in joining before finally deciding to take the chance. Only her welcome was not very good.

As Tiago watched, he saw some tough looking boys come up and ridicule her, he couldn't make out what they were saying, but it certainly had an impact as after a few minutes Lisa just run back out, with tears streaming down. No one comforted her or came to her defense as she ran out of the school, Tiago felt his heart sink as he watched her go.

"Well, that's over with, lets get back to our conversation Tiago." One of Tiago's friends told him. "Tiago?"

"Sorry, excuse me." Tiago answered, paying attention to his friend for a second before making his way through the crowd of students, exiting the gymnasium and walking through the school hallways before finding Lisa sitting outside on a bench. "I can't believe I'm doing this." Tiago told himself as he went outside to Lisa.

There was recently a snowstorm and fresh snow still blanketed the ground and everything above, so Lisa just sat down on a layer of snow on the bench, ignoring the wet, cold substance that she cried. Tiago silently came up and before sitting down wiped off the snow from part of the bench before taking a seat.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Tiago asked softly.

Lisa became alerted to Tiago's presence as she let an eye to see him.

"Go away." Lisa sobbed.

"Hey, it's okay, I'm not here to make fun of you, I just came to see if you were alright." Tiago replied, to reassure Lisa.

"Why?" Lisa asked. "No one likes me, why should you?"

That question hit Tiago hard and he didn't have a clear answer, so well he decided to tell the truth.

"Well because I like you." Tiago said. "I can't really explain it, but I do."

"Really?" Lisa asked, a bit confused. "Aren't you worried about what your friends might think?"

"Not really, I just hang out with them so I'm not alone, plus they're just friends…" Tiago started and then said the thing that he felt stupid saying. "I never had a girlfriend, so I don't know what that's…" Tiago stopping as he realized what he was implying. "Not that I'm saying I would treat her the same way or you becoming my…" Tiago rambling on as he couldn't control himself, but luckily Lisa thought it was rather cute and funny to see Tiago like this.

Eventually Lisa thought Tiago had enough torture and decided to end Tiago's rambling as she came froward and gave Tiago a hug and kiss on the cheek, Tiago feeling his cheeks glow bright red.

"I like you too." Lisa saying after the kiss.

 **Back to the present…**

"And we started dating, I lost my friends, but I gained something more." Tiago continuing the story to his squadmates. "When the war started, I had to wait a year before I was old enough to enlist, but when that birthday came I signed up and I had a long talk with Lisa."

"I bet it was tough." Rafael commented.

"It was, but it will be all worth it when I get to come back home and share a really special night with…" Tiago stopped as a new voice joined in.

"That's my little sister you're talking about Private Tiago." The voice said from behind Tiago he, along with Rafael, Nico, and Pedro stood up to attention.

The voice belonged to none other than our captain, Alex, a slightly older Scarlet macaw.

He was also going to be my future brother in law…

* * *

 **Man, this first chapter came out much longer than I expected! However I guess it's because I added all the narration and such!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed and…**

 **See everybird later!**


	2. Private Alex

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

 **So a little disappointed at the result of the first chapter… I guess not too many people missed me! But that's alright, because I still want to continue on!**

 **I think that's all I want to say for now, so let continue!**

* * *

Chapter 2: "Private" Alex

* * *

As Tiago, Rafael, Nico, and Pedro stood to attention, Captain Alex took a step froward towards Tiago, with both wings behind his back as he locked eyes with the young blue macaw private, in order to make his next statement clear.

"I expect my future brother in law to be a gentleman to my little Lisa, understand Private Tiago?" Alex said in a low whisper.

"Yes sir, sorry sir." Tiago apologized as Alex then put down his stern glaze and turned into a smile as he addressed all his men. "Now, which one of you is going to offer me some refreshment?"

"Coming right up sir." Pedro returned in a happy tone as he took a nearby cup and poured the captain a drink as Alex sat down besides Tiago.

If there was one man who embodied a true soldier, it was Captain Alex.

Before the war, Alex was just starting out as a teacher in one of the public schools, but that wasn't his true dream, his true dream was to serve his country like his ancestors and even his own father did. Whenever the country needed its young men to serve, Alex's ancestors always answered the call, Alex was even named after his revolutionary grandfather, he was formerly a British Redcoat, but changed sides to fight for the right cause. (Sounds familiar?) Alex was only a few years old when his own father, Albert, enlisted in the marines and was sent to Europe as America entered the First World War. Albert managed to survive the war and returned home and even thought Albert described the terrible conditions, Alex still looked froward to the day when he could serve.

Growing up, Alex followed the events around the world, which was becoming increasingly unstable, the world leading towards war. As the news came that Germany invaded Poland, Alex was excited and thought America would declare war on the "krauts", only that didn't happen and Alex thought he might never get the chance. However the country was more and more leaning towards the war as the final spark came when the news that Pearl Harbor was attacked and FDR asked Congress for a declaration of war against Japan, followed by Germany declaring war on America. Alex smiled as these news came in and was along the first to race to the local recruiting station to sign up.

As he was an older guy, he was selected for officer training school, ending up at the nearby West Point military academy in New York. Soon enough Alex decided to go join one of the new kinds of units being developed in the military, the Airborne, paratroopers that were to jump out of planes to go behind enemy lines. Alex became a top leader when he joined a unit in the new 101st Airborne and not only that, but he was a soldier's friend, treating the men under him like his own brothers or sons.

And that relationship only grew as the 101st, together with the 82th Airborne and British 6th Airborne were dropped into Normandy in preparation for Operation Overlord. Alex, than only a lieutenant, was the very first man to jump out of the plane he was on, landing into Normandy. From than on, he was always the first man ahead in his unit, always leading his men personally instead of staying in the rear where it was safer. During one action, in which the Germans tried to retake the town Carentan, Alex ran all along the line, shouting encouragement while firing back, all out in the open. Either the Germans were poor shots or the angels were watching over him that day, but he was not hit despite German machine gun and mortar fire hitting all around and with nearby men in foxholes getting shot.

It was because of this and other times that Alex was rapidly promoted, commanding more and more men, but despite being now a Captain, he didn't change one bit. Still leading his men from the very front, exposing himself to enemy fire. And he still kept up his friendly attitude to his men, visiting them as often as he could and sharing chats and laughs, as well as eating the same rations they did with them.

His men would often give Alex nicknames like "Madman" or "Private Alex", because of how he acted, but they were careful to not mention it around him until one day, while visiting his men, a private made a joke about "Private Alex". Alex heard and and went to the private about it, however while most officers would have berated the private and would punish the soldier, Alex simply placed a wing on the private's shoulder and laughed, before saying, "I wish I was." It was times like that where his men knew they would follow Alex anywhere, even to the gates of hell if they had to.

As with Alex and Tiago's relationship, well Alex always made sure Tiago was still under his command so he could watch the private, but only because Alex wanted to make sure Tiago got back home to his little sister. As luck would have it, Tiago ended up being under his future brother in law's command and although Alex was a bit wary about his little sister's relationship, he could see that she was happy and he was determined to keep her happiness once the war was over and Tiago could be free to marry her.

As Alex took the hot cup from Pedro, he took a sip, enjoying the warmth as he made himself comfortable, well as comfortable as one could be sitting on a log in the middle of a snowy forest. After Alex finished his sip, he still had his smile on as he spoke.

"So, I can see we're talking about what we're looking froward to once this goddamn war is over with." Alex stated.

"Yes sir." Rafael answered. "Is there anything you're looking froward to sir?"

"Me?" Alex chuckled. "Why would I want to be home next to a decorated Christmas tree with presents underneath, warm cookies and hot chocolate, when I can be here with you bastards, freezing my a** off while being surrounded by kitty tanks and SS maniacs? The only thing missing is singing carols with f***ing Hitler." Alex laughed as his men laughed along with him, but then Alex got serious. "But there is one thing I'm looking froward to, seeing this lucky guy marry my little sis." Alex softly slapping his wing against Tiago as the young blue macaw private blushed. "Let me tell you all a story now…"

 **About four years ago, again…**

After Tiago came to Lisa and he confessed that he liked her, the two spent some time alone together on that bench, but it had to end as it was getting colder and the sun was setting and the darkness of night rolling in.

"I should be getting home, my family's going to start to worry if I'm out in the dark alone." Lisa told Tiago.

"Okay, I guess I'll see soon?" Tiago asked.

"Why don't you come to my house on Christmas?" Lisa asked. "I'm sure my family would like to meet you."

"Sure, that sounds nice." Tiago said a bit uneasy. "Are you I would be welcome."

"Of course, you'll love them." Lisa smiled and then returned to her walk back home.

After a long walk back home, Lisa arrived back at her house, where her family was all already home. Lisa saw her father and older brother sitting by the radio, currently listening in to one of FDR's fireside chats. Meanwhile her mother, Maria, was in the kitchen, getting ready for dinner with the help of her older sister, Liz.

"Oh Lisa, you're back." Albert smiled. "I was starting to get worried.

"Sorry about that dad." Lisa apologized. "So what's new?"

"Oh the usual… no war for this country yet." Alex sighed.

"Well lets hope that day never comes." Lisa replied.

"Agreed, now go see your mother, she's a bit more worried than me." Albert said.

"Yes dad." Lisa replied and went into the kitchen, where her mother was busy cooking up a stew. "Hello mom, sorry I'm late.

"Oh Lisa sweetie, I was getting worried sick, you know better than to do that." Maria said as she wiped off her hands and hugged her youngest daughter.

"Sorry mom." Lisa said as Maria let go and returned to cooking. "Say mom, do you mind if I invited someone to join us for Christmas?"

"Not at all, who?" Maria asked.

"Did our little Lisa finally find a special someone?" Liz teased.

"Actually yes, his name's Tiago." Lisa blushed, admitting that her sister's tease was true.

"Oh of course, how wonderful, I would love to meet him." Maria replied excited.

A week went by until Christmas did come and after attending Christmas mass at church, the family went back home for their own celebration, preparing Christmas dinner and opening up their presents. While in the middle of their celebration, the house's doorbell rang, alerting everyone to it.

"That must be Tiago." Lisa said. "I'll get it." Lisa going to the door as she opened it to in fact see Tiago standing there, playing with his shirt collar as he looked like he was sweating despite the wintry cold, obviously nervous.

"Sorry if I'm a little late." Tiago told Lisa.

"It's okay." Lisa smiled as she let him in and her family were standing nearby in the house, to greet Tiago. "Tiago, this is my family."

"Hi…" Tiago said awkwardly.

"A pleasure to meet you young man." Albert stepping up and shaking Tiago's wing.

"Wasn't expecting this." Liz commented.

"Liz, be nice, I'm sure Tiago is a nice boy." Maria told her eldest daughter who rolled her eyes. "And Tiago you're just in time, we're about to enjoy our holiday meal."

"Why thank you ma'am." Tiago replied as politely as he could. And joined the family to the dining room.

The only one who didn't say anything was Alex as he just kept looking at Tiago, making Tiago feel a little uncomfortable, but the young boy didn't say anything as he took a seat next to Lisa at the table. And as it happened, Alex took a seat that was directly opposite from Tiago, making that Tiago had to face Alex as Alex had a rather puzzled look on his face, indicating he didn't understand what his little sister saw in him. All throughout dinner, Tiago tried to look away, but it was impossible, but at least he enjoyed the food as it was delicious.

As dinner ended and the day was too, Tiago decided it was time to go back home himself as he put his coat on and was at the front door, Lisa family to see him off.

"Well I enjoyed that meal, thank you very much for having me." Tiago said.

"You're welcome, it was a pleasure having you here." Maris smiled.

"I'll walk with Tiago for a bit alone, if you don't mind." Lisa said as she was putting on her own coat.

"Of course not sweetie, just don't stay out long." Albert giving his permission.

"Yes dad." Lisa said as she gave a kiss to her father's cheek before joining Tiago outside.

As the two were outside of hearing range of the house, Tiago spoke up.

"So what's up with your brother?" Tiago asked. "He just kept staring at me for some reason, does he not like me?"

"I'm sure he will, he's just being my older brother, he's very protective of me and wants only the best for me." Lisa answered. "Trust me, you two will be friends with each other and soon enough brothers in the future."

"Well, lets not get ahead of ourselves." Tiago chuckled as the couple continued walking together on the snow covered street.

As it became much darker, Lisa left Tiago to continue on home alone, needing to get back home, but before she left him she gave him a kiss on the beak, which Tiago of course enjoyed. And that ended a perfect Christmas night…

 **Back to the present…**

So that's what I'm looking froward to, to be able to see my little sister walking down that alley to marry the bird she loves, even if it's this f***er here." Alex chuckling as he looked at Tiago.

"Thank you sir." Tiago still blushing.

The group continued chatting about such things like home and loved ones until something happened, a new sound in the quietness of the forest. Well it wasn't a new sound to the soldiers' ears as the sound came closer and closer, like a whistle.

It was…

"Artillery!" Alex shouted.

* * *

 **Next chapter's going to be a bit dark, so prepare yourselves for that!**

 **And with that…**

 **See everybird later!**


	3. Brother's Love

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

 **Still a little disappointed at the results of this story, kinda of considering the backup plan I had if something like this happens or if there is someone's who's offended…**

 **But for now, I still want to continue on, maybe with this chapter, I will have a result!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Brother's Love

* * *

Just as soon as Alex shouted out "Artillery", the first rounds started hitting as massive explosions hit the forest ground, sending up showers of dirt and snow, snapping tree branches or even whole trees free as splinters flew with the speed of bullets through the air. Of course as an experienced unit we knew what to do as we raced for our foxholes to take cover, Tiago's foxhole was a bit further away as he ran for it. Meanwhile Alex was running all through his unit's position, shouting for his men to take cover.

"Find some cover, find some cover!" Alex yelled as he had one wing on his helmet and the other holding his rifle, running from foxhole to foxhole to make sure his men were in cover while the artillery kept raining down on us.

Tiago, meanwhile, was still trying to find his foxhole through the blinding explosions, having snow and dirt thrown at his face forcefully. And then an artillery round hit a tree close to Tiago as a large tree branch broke free and hit Tiago on the head, knocking him out as he collapsed onto the snowy ground. Alex was still running through the unit's position when he saw Tiago fall down and didn't get up right away, indicating something was wrong.

"Tiago!" Alex shouted as he ran to Tiago.

Alex saw that Tiago was hurt, but still alive as without a second thought Alex picked up Tiago as quickly as he could and then went to the nearest foxhole.

"Captain?" Tiago finally awake and alert to what was happening.

"Hang on private, I'm getting you to safety." Alex told Tiago as Alex reached a foxhole.

Throwing Tiago inside, Alex was about to jump in himself, only an artillery round hit right next to him…

Tiago, in the meantime, put his face down to the ground as the artillery round exploded right outside the foxhole, covering Tiago with dirt and snow as artillery continued falling all around the unit's position, shaking up the Earth. To Tiago it felt like the artillery was only getting more intense and angry, it was like the Germans were letting out their frustration at having to lay siege with their artillery, angry that they still didn't have Bastogne. It felt like hours, but was only a matter of minutes before the artillery started to tamper off before there was peace and quiet as Tiago cautiously looked up before standing up and looking out of the foxhole, he wished he didn't right away…

"Captain?" Tiago said as he saw Alex's limp body laying in the snow, motionless. "Captain!" Tiago shouted louder when Alex didn't move to the sound of his voice.

Tiago climbed out of the foxhole as he ran to Alex, who's body was thrown a few feet away by the artillery blast. As Tiago ran to his future brother in law's body, Tiago panicked as he didn't want to think the worst has happened, only it did. When Tiago got to Alex, he discovered that the side of the body that was facing away from Tiago, well was no longer there, that side of the body having been affected by the artillery blast as huge shrapnel holes were presented, bones showing as the blood still flowed from Alex's body.

"Medic!" Tiago yelled. "I need a f***ing medic over here! The captain's been hit!"

In his heart Tiago knew Alex was gone, but his mind didn't want to believe it as Tiago let the tears fall free as he kept calling for a medic to come. Eventually a medic did come, running towards the sound of Tiago's shouting, only as the medic came into view, the medic slowed down before stopping a few feet away from the two. Tiago looked at the medic with clear anger in his eyes.

"Why did you stop?" Tiago demanded to know. "The captain's been hit!"

"I'm sorry he's dead." The medic replied while taking off his helmet as a sign of respect.

"No!" Tiago shouted as he left Alex and grabbed the medic, shaking him violently. "You don't know that! Help him!"

"I'm sorry there's nothing I can do." The medic replied, a bit frightened by Tiago.

Tiago then threw the medic down to the ground and was about to lay into the medic, only for Rafael, Nico, and Pedro to come, having seen what was happening. The three friends trying to calm down Tiago as they grabbed onto him, which was really hard since Tiago was in a blind rage.

"Tiago, calm the hell down."Nico told his friend as he struggled to contain the young blue macaw private.

"Yeah buddy, cool down." Pedro advised.

"The captain's gone and you're telling me to cool it!" Tiago shouted.

However eventually Tiago didn't have the strength to fight it anymore as he let himself collapse from his friends' grip. Tiago may not have had the strength anymore to punch someone, but he had the strength to do something else as he spied Alex's M1911 pistol in the captain's holster. Going back to the captain, Tiago took the pistol and aimed it underneath his chin, only once again Rafael, Nico, and Pedro rushed in and tried to take away the gun from Tiago.

"Let me be!" Tiago shouted. "I want to die!" Tiago cried as he struggled to find the trigger of the pistol.

"Snap out of it buddy!" Rafael shouted as he was handing onto the pistol, struggling to keep it away from pointing at Tiago.

Soon enough Tiago managed to find the trigger and fired off a few shots, luckily they weren't aimed at anyone and the shots flew up into the air harmlessly. The shots also attracted some nearby birds as they came to see what was happening.

"What is the meaning of this!?" A stern ringing voice sounded as Rafael, Nico, and Pedro let go of Tiago and stood to attention, while Tiago just curled up into a ball unable to do anything else.

The voice belonged to Colonel Blu, the regiment's commander and a very good and close friend of Alex, Blu liking Alex's style of leadership despite its reckless nature. If there was one bird Alex respected who was higher up the chain of command it was Colonel Blu.

"Sorry sir, Private Tiago's gone crazy about the Captain's death." Rafael reported.

"I see…" Blu replied as he then noticed the body of Alex laying motionless on the ground.

"Private, get a blanket and cover the captain's body, we'll take him back into town." Blu ordered Rafael before turning to Nico and Pedro. "And you two pick up Private Tiago and also get him back to town, take him to the medical area."

Blu then leaned down towards Alex's face, the Colonel taking off his helmet as he had his moment of grief.

"Farewell my friend, may heaven treat you well." Blu spoke softly as Rafael came up with the blanket and laid it down carefully, covering Alex's body.

Meanwhile Nico and Pedro picked up a broken Tiago, who was far too distant and mindless to respond anymore as Tiago just let it happen, being taken off the perimeter, back into town. Alex was loaded onto the same jeep Tiago was on as the driver then drove back into town. There Alex's body was dropped off, the handlers being careful after being told who it was as they laid down next to other dead officers.

Then Tiago was taken to the medical area, where a couple of medics carefully took Tiago, helping him walk in his weakened state before making sure he was in a rested position on a bed. Tiago couldn't say anything as he just laid there motionless, as soon enough with the darkness of night approaching and in his exhausted state, he fell right to sleep.

As Tiago was no longer combat effective, the siege of Bastogne dragged on for the 101st Airborne, but the situation was not getting more dire as the 101st were not forgotten. On the 23th of December, the overcast weather finally cleared and the might of the Allied air forces would be unleashed as supplies were airdropped into Bastogne, giving the 101st Airborne more of a fighting chance.

As the siege continued to drag on and the situation became worse for the Americans trapped, the German commander in command of the forces surrounding the town sent General Anthony McAuliffe, the commander of the 101st, a request for Bastogne's surrender. In the famous one word reply that would be the morale booster for the 101st, McAuliffe replied, "NUTS!". (Translation: You can go to hell Kraut, you want us, you have to come and get us!)

The 101st would continue to resist and deny the Germans access to the town, weakening the Germans' resolve as finally after a week long siege, froward units of Patton's third army, coming from the south and fighting through German forces finally reached the outskirts of Bastogne the day after Christmas and established contact with the 101st, relieving them and ending the siege.

As the weather cleared all throughout the Ardennes Region, Allied air support could be used as the Germans' advance stalled out, despite the Germans trying to restart the offensive, the Allied held on and a few days after New Year's launched the counteroffensive to drive back the Germans. By the end of January of 1945, the Germans had been pushed back to where they started the offensive on December 16th, 1944, the Allies regaining the Ardennes Region.

As the winter weather cleared, the Allied invasion of the German homeland finally began as the final death knells of Nazi Germany began. From now on the German army would always be on the defensive as the Western Allies advanced from the west while the Soviet Red Army continued their relentless assault from the east. The war in Europe would still be just as deadly and continue on until finally the Soviet hammer and sickle would fly above the Reichstag, in Berlin, on May 2, 1945.

With the war in Europe having ended, now was the time for soldiers to come home, either alive and healthy, or having given up their lives in service for their countries…

* * *

 **Yep, still more to this story! I think only one more chapter…**

 **So until than…**

 **See everybird later!**


	4. A Hero's Resting Place

**Hey everybird! What's up!?**

 **Finally here with the last chapter of this year's Christmas story! Sorry it took so long, did other stuff as you all already saw, and yeah… I think that's pretty much it, so lets just get to it!**

* * *

Chapter 4: A Hero's Resting Place

* * *

 **January 1945, Arlington National Cemetery, Washington D.C.**

While the Allied forces were counterattacking the German army in the Ardennes Region, pushing them back into Germany, back stateside, a funeral for a hero was taking place…

Captain Alex's coffin was laying on the ground as his family and friends were seated, all wearing black, as tears fell, only one seated bird was wearing something different as he was sitting next to Alex's little sister and his wife. Tiago was wearing his formal military suit as he held onto Lisa's wing, trying not to cry himself, but it was hard to not do so. The funeral service soon enough started as the lead military commander present, spoke.

"Today, we honor Captain Alex of the 101st Airborne, a man who served his country with devotion and courage, a man that inspired others to follow him into the thick of action by example." The commander started. "His men loved him and he will surely be missed by all as he now is a soldier of Christ, may heaven use this great soldier to battle what further evil there is."

With that statement done, the commander turned to a soldier holding onto an American flag folded in the traditional triangle shape. The soldier giving the flag and then saluting as the commander saluted back before walking to Alex's father, who was of course proud that his son has such an honor, if only his son was still alive. The commander knelt down in front of the former marine as he presented the flag.

"In recognition of your son's service to this country, I present this flag." The commander stated as he held out the flag for Albert to take, which he did, the commander standing up and saluting before nodding to the rifle team and the soldiers who would lower the coffin into its hole in the ground.

"Ready!" The leader of the rifle team shouted as the team of seven riflemen pointed their guns in the air. "Fire!" And the sharp cracks of the rifle shots sounded through the air.

All Tiago heard when the rifles went off were the German artillery rounds hitting the snow covered ground back in the outskirts of Bastogne, a sound that would never forgot as the soldiers carrying Alex's coffin carefully lowered it into its hole and all Tiago could imagine was how Alex was hit and fell, never able to get back up again.

As the coffin was fully lowered down and after the rifle team fired their 21 shots, three each, all the soldiers present, including Tiago saluted for a full minute as the burial team came with shovels and began covering up the hole.

"I'm going to miss him." Lisa said as she had to constantly wipe away the tears.

"I know, I'm going to miss him too, but he's with God now." Tiago replied as he put a wing around his new wife and pulled her close to him. "Thank you brother, for keeping me alive." Tiago silently mouthed.

 **Ten years later…**

Lisa and Tiago, with their two young boys, Arthur and Tyler, just arrived at Arlington National Cemetery, going to visit Alex's grave as Lisa and Tiago decided that the two boys were old enough to know about their uncle. Lisa drove the car as Tiago was sitting in the front passenger seat, he only had one wing…

Tiago, staying in the military, became an officer and was sent to Korea, joining the U.S. led coalition there to defend South Korea from the North Koreans and Chinese, seeking to reunite the Korean Peninsula under communist rule. During an attack by Chinese troops, Tiago urging his men to stay firm, remembering his brother's example, was shot several times in his left wing. The wing was so damaged, that it had to be amputated and Tiago was honorably discharged and sent home. However Tiago wasn't upset, because he was alive and now could go back home to his wife and two young boys he left behind.

As Lisa found Alex's grave, she stopped the car and the family got out, Tiago opening the door with his one wing as he breathed in and out.

"Come on boys, it's time to see your uncle." Tiago told Arthur and Tyler as the boys came out and the family walked to the grave.

"I thought you said we're going to see Uncle Alex, I don't see him." Tyler explained as all he saw of course were the many gravestones of soldiers buried underneath.

"We are…" Tiago started as they came to Alex's grave. "Boys, this is your Uncle Alex, the greatest soldier I have ever known, he sacrificed himself to save me, if he didn't you two will never have existed."

"Oh…" Both Arthur and Tyler said at the same time.

"And he will be happy to know you followed his lead." Lisa came up, smiling through her tears as she gave a kiss to Tiago's cheek before placing some flowers in the flower holder by Alex's gravestone.

"I just wish he could be here to actually see it." Tiago sighed as he turned to his boys. "Remember boys, your Uncle Alex is a hero and will always be so."

"Yes dad." Both Arthur and Tyler replied at the same time.

"Good." Tiago smiled as he turned to his wife. "Honey, do you mind if I have a minute or two alone here?"

"Sure thing Tiago, come on boys." Lisa taking Arthur and Tyler away as she had a wing over each of them as Tiago was left alone.

"Well brother, I hope you're enjoying heaven, but I wish you could be enjoying your nephews, little troublemakers sometimes, but a joy for me and Lisa to have." Tiago sighed as he was kneeling. "You know when I was in Korea, part of me wished the Chinese were better shots and hit me in the chest so I could join you, but I guess God had other planes for me, I'm guessing you had something to do with it." Tiago chuckled at his little joke as he then stood back up and raised his one wing in a salute.

As Tiago was done, he rejoined his family, happy, but also sad as had a life to live now, unlike his brother, who was a hero and a soldier of Christ now.

The End.

* * *

 **Yeah, sorry for the very short ending of this story, but I hope you all did enjoy it!**

 **I think I'm going to take a bit of break until the day after Christmas, but we'll see! Until than…**

 **See everybird later!**


End file.
